gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Tae Kojima
Tae Kojima (小島 多恵 Kojima Tae) is Kurono's first actual girlfriend, first dated on a dare. He actually falls in love with her and they build a real relationship, Kurono appearing to be very protective of her. Kurono cheats on her once with Reika, gets caught in the tabloids, but soon convinces Tae to take him back. During the Ring Aliens mission, Tae just happens to be where they are fighting the aliens, and takes a picture of one of the new hunters, as he plays with his controller, switching frequencies, and makes himself appear visible to her. Immediately after that mission is over, Gantz gives them a new one, to kill her. Most of the team is against this, but Izumi convinces Inaba and some new people to join him, in trying to kill her. Both sides fight each other, it ending when Izumi finally killing Tae with his sword, she manages to stumble forward and die in Kurono's arms. Although not a hunter, Gantz transfers Tae's remains after the mission, sending her back completely, before he begins transferring the rest.Chapter 184, page 16 She does not appear as a hunter, as everyone else he has been known to transfer over after death does, but instead simply is added to the database. Reika earns her first hundred points during the following mission, and uses them to bring Tae back. While others who are brought back remain on the team, Tae is given her freedom as well, and sent home. Kurono uses 100 points to leave the game, at the end of that same mission, and thus both Tae and Kurono have memory loss. They both realize parts of their memory was missing, as hinted by pictures they find of each other, and from what others tell them, and eventually start dating again. She is very devoted to Kei often spending time with him at his apartment and always walking to and from school together holding hands and spending time in-between classes with each other. In issue 118 "Sweetheart" Izumi asked her out on to date to show Kei she is like any other girl but she refuses. In the same issue Izumi states that Kei was a cold and untrusting person, but since dating Tae he changed, opening up and trusting her. After Kei has a nightmare that Tae never existed he wakes up crying and holding her stating that he had been lonely his entire life until he met her. In issue 170 "Separation" as rumors of Kei and Reika's date spread she states she never wants Kei to be taken away even if its by a idol because to her its the worst thing that could ever happen. In her room like Kei's she has many pictures of her and Kei together she also has two small doll versions of her and Kei sitting side by side in a chair. After Kei dies a second time he has all his memories of Tae again and their relationships resumes exactly as the way it was before either of them died. Personality When Tae was first introduced into the series she was known as a shy and awkward girl, however as Kurono begins dating her, he begins to understand what kind of person she really is. Tae is a kind and understanding girlfriend to Kurono, giving him a reason and something to look forward to from coming back from the Gantz missions. She is a talented artist, having been complemented on one of her drawings of Kurono by a girl in her class, in addition she is shown to be working on writing and drawing a manga. Tae's appearances changes slightly after she is revived, a short while after she is revived she starts to always wear her hair down and lets it grow longer when before she had only worn it down in pictures and when she was sleeping. 'Current Events' Tae and Kurono are together mostly during the events of the Katastrophe. Kurono protects her diligently when he is fighting against the mecha. Kurono, her and the rest of the class go to a hotel to rest for the night. She and Kurono discuss what is happening now and what might happen later. Both of them start to fall asleep when the mecha reactivate and start attacking the building. Both of them rush to the door when Kurono starts getting transported, much to both of their confusion. Tae starts crying when Kurono is gone and leaves the building. She walks around the streets crying and looking desperately for Kurono. She comes across a large pile of dead bodies and sees her mother playing dead. Her mother tells her that her father is dead, which causes even more shock for Tae. An alien comes towards them and they act like they are dead. Kurono finds her and calls out to her. Her mother pushes her away and tells her to run. She gets captured and put in a cage. Kurono tries to save her and fails to do so. He promises her that he'll save her. The cage is brought to a facility where the aliens hose her and others with a dissolving fluid that dissolves their clothing but leaves them unharmed. They are then forced into an area with water rising around them. They find the aliens hang humans up and drain their blood, like livestock. Currently a suspicious looking man (it is not confirmed who or what he is as of late) has made contact with her, and brought her away from that. They make it to the edge and the man that brought her out, stated that they were going to go to a hole in the wall to hide. They make it there with a few other survivors and climb up into the vent. They notice a disgusting smell and discover small insect-like aliens on the floor. Tae asks the man why did he save her and he replied that he is a lolicon. This confuses Tae and she states that she's 17, which is all the better for the guy. The group spot much larger insects further in. They plan on moving slowly to not alert the aliens, as they weren't moving. One of the insects is shown hovering behind Tae and it lands on her back. Tae is saved, however, by the Lolicon who managed to successfully use brute force on the alien insect and knock it away from her before it can infect Tae. Tae and the remaining human survivors make their way towards the surface where they are ridiculed and laughed at by alien bystanders. After maneuvering through the alien streets and discovering a few horrific scenes they are stopped by the alien pest control, who then manages to round up the humans who traveled with Tae, missing her by sheer luck. The Loli painfully escapes and urges Tae to run. They both stop in an alley to catch their breath, and shortly after the Loli seemingly dies of his wounds. Before his death, he reveals to Tae that the real reason for his benevolent actions was that she highly resembles his teenage daughter who died in the invasion. Although not stated in the manga, a possibility is that the Lolicon confession was a farce to create a quick, tearjerker excuse for saving her. An alien child finds Tae, asks her if she's crying due to the death of the loli who is mistaken as her dad and picks her up and carries her away. When Tae screams out for Kurono, the alien covers her mouth to keep her quite. Kurono is nearby, but thus unable to find her. The alien girl is later seen with Tae en-route somewhere in a car-like vehicle. Back at her home, the alien girl places Tae in a clear container, where she finds herself with various animals, all larger than her, and a human boy named Nakagawa Shun, both of them naked. The jerk asks her for sex, she refusing. In chapter 327 she learns to use the toilet after she talks with Shun and and sees the rabbit-like alien using it. She asks Shun what they do to eat and he shows her another pipe with some kind of jelly in it, which she pukes out after trying, he saying it takes getting use to. She is later shown waking up with a panting Shun over her, both of them naked of course. Chapter 328 shows Shun attempting to rape Tae in her sleep. She wakes up and screams which causes the alien girl to pull Shun off of her. Later on, he begins to have stomach pains which wakes Tae up. Tae yells at the alien girl to wake up as to help Shun. The girl takes Tae out of the container, thinking that she is lonely and wants to sleep in her arms, but places her back in there sometime after. Shun is dying and she cuddles up next to him and begs for him not to die. In later chapters Tae tries to flee from the house of the little alien girl but is caught by one of her relatives (seemingly the older brother) that ponders to kill or torture her, but later frees her on a bush out in the street. Tae runs away, calling her boyfriend's name to find him but she's entangled by a group of giant alien children. Suddenly two humans in military outfit and holding automatic rifles came out and rescue's her from the hands of an alien girl. The three of them then sneaks away and reunite with a group of dressed humans that in some way escaped the meat factory before they were washed up (losing the clothes). A compassionate girl gives Tae her jacket but they haven't any food or water, so they move on to search those toghether. In chapter 344 the group is lured by a bait resembling an human and then hunted by an alien family using harpooned weapons. All of them are killed, and Tae Kojima is about to be decapitated too. In the next chapter, 345, she's although unexplicably freed by her captor, a young man, that go on to remove her harpoon. Then she manages to run away from the group of giant hunters. Meanwhile, her boyfriend Kurono and the alien woman are searching for Tae with an alien computer at her house using a program to retrieve lost pets. They are unsure to find Kojima still alive but they move on to check for her. Trivia *Strangely enough her point value is 30. There is no reason given for this. It could be because she would reveal the existence of Gantz hunters with the picture she took, or because the effort in killing her while Kurono and others tried to help save her, was worth that much. *It´s a unlockable in the official Gantz game for the PS2, she is a playable character using Y-Gun attacks.You can unlock it if you play the game in all difficulties. *Her physical appearence have improved much over the months since her introduction, maybe because of aging or because of more self-confidence having now a boyfriend. However, she's still misunderstood for an eleven or twelve year old girl. Covers Tae has appeared on the cover of issues 118, Sweetheart. References Category:Female Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Gantz Targets